clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Jam 2011
The Music Jam 2011 was a party on Club Penguin. It began on June 16, 2011, and was the fourth Music Jam. It was announced in the May edition of the membership page. Unlike previous Music Jams, this one took place in June rather than July. Construction began on June 10, 2011. It got extended for one more week due to penguins not wanting it to end.Music Jam Special Announcement! on the What's New Blog. Free items Catalogs Trivia *The Penguin Band performed at the Iceberg. *The party was actually extended to July 5 due to a petition. *There were three Clothes Stands. One was at the Ski Village, the Snow Forts, and that Iceberg. However, the stand at the Iceberg was different than the other two and had Penguin Band-like merchandise. *The June 2011 downtime occurred during the party, in which Club Penguin was not accessible. Glitches *When you clicked on the music poster in the Town or Plaza, the "Knights Needed" sign will pop up. This glitch was fixed. *The item shops at the Iceberg, Snow Forts, and Ski Village didn't work. This glitch was fixed. *When you entered the Backstage, it would take you to the Knights quest. This glitch was fixed. *Early during the first day of the party, there was no music and the Music in the Music Maker 3000 was from the EPF Battle of Doom. This glitch was fixed. *When you go from the Dock to the Town Center the dock had construction the town was partied up. This glitch was fixed. Gallery Construction Music Jam 2009 construction Beach.png|Beach Music Jam 2009 construction Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2009 construction Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2009 construction Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2010 construction Forest.png|Forest Music Jam 2009 construction Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2011 construction Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2010 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Music Jam 2009 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Rooms Music Jam 2011 Back Stage.png|Back Stage Music Jam 2011 Beach.png|Beach Music Jam 2011 Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Music Jam 2011 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2011 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Music Jam 2011 Dock.png|Dock Music Jam 2010 Forest.png|Forest Music Jam 2011 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2011 Iceberg Penguin Band.png|Iceberg with Penguin Band Music Jam 2011 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2010 Mine.png|Mine Music Jam 2009 Music Maker 3000.png|Music Maker 3000 Music Jam 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Music Jam 2011 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Music Jam 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2011 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Music Jam 2011 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2011 Stadium.png|Stadium Music Jam 2011 Town.png|Town Music Jam 2011 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool See also *Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2009 *Music Jam 2010 *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Music Jam 2014 SWF Music *Main Theme *Coffee Shop *Dance Club *Beach *Iceberg *Forest *Mine *Ski Village *Dock *Back Stage *Stadium References External links *Music Jam Special Announcement! - What's New Blog *Music Jam 2011 Is Here! - What's New Blog *Reviewed by You: Music Jam 2011 - What's New Blog Category:Parties of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Music Jam